borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Allegiance Relic
Save Editor - Making Allegiance Relics Because the damn game likes to remove my Allegiance Relics, I did some testing on what the game wants out of the stats from Relics. I have found that AllegianceA/B/.../F is the manufacturer from the calculator and according to the Allegiance Relic page itself, only 2 stats may be increased at a time and it isn't possible to get 3 stat bonuses at the same time. Here's my data. Vladof - Rare - Type A: Gives increased damage. BL2(BwAAAAANSAAWC1rYIBGXCwDAAMD/////////vwtABcA=) Vladof - Rare - Type B: Gives reduced recoil. BL2(BwAAAAAOZgAWC1rYQBGXy///////vwbABcD/vwtABcA=) Vladof - Rare - Type C: Gives increased accuracy recovery. BL2(BwAAAACq2gAWC1rYYBGXy////38IwP///z8JgAtABcA=) Vladof - Rare - Type D: Gives increased damage and reduced recoil. BL2(BwAAAACWhQAWC1rYgBGXCwDAAMD/vwbABcD/vwtABcA=) Vladof - Rare - Type E: Gives increased damage and accuracy recovery. BL2(BwAAAAAyOQAWC1rYoBGXCwDAAEAIwP///z8JgAtABcA=) Vladof - Rare - Type F: Gives increased accuracy recovery and reduced recoil. BL2(BwAAAACWhQAWC1rYgBGXCwDAAMD/vwbABcD/vwtABcA=) I have concluded the following. *Type A = Stat 1 *Type B = Stat 2 *Type C = Stat 3 *Type D = Stat 1 + Stat 2 *Type E = Stat 1 + Stat 3 *Type F = Stat 2 + Stat 3 Using this data, I can easily make an Allegiance Relic of my choosing manufacturer and make it work. However, I do not know what Stat 2 and Stat 3 are for all manufacturers. But, I assume Stat 1 is always damage. But there is something I don't know. 2 catagories contribute to 1 stat, but there doesn't seem to be a real change depending on what catagories on on or off. So long as 1 is on, then that stat is active. I don't even know. I pray this input is worthwhile to those whom are trying to hack in Allegiance Relics for their own purposes. Fireflywater (talk) 05:00, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Max Accuracy Down I think this is the correct page to explain the Hyperion Reduced Max Accuracy relics... Or why that exists? My GUESS, will test later, is that Hyperion's guns only reach the listed accuracy after some firing (or aiming down the sights, in the case of snipers) and that this makes it take less time to reach that max accuracy. Otherwise... I don't know. The theory on Reddit was that this was a downside that could be affixed alongside a good trait for balancing but, because of a bug, sometimes appears alone. Anyone know for sure? Degrelescence (talk) 04:49, March 21, 2016 (UTC) :Nevermind. I was planning on being lazy and getting back to it, whenever I felt like it lol but my curiosity got the better of me, so I tested it. Easy test, too, super obvious results. The listed accuracy for Hyperion guns is the achievable accuracy after it is reduced by aiming down the sights or sustained fire and the Hyperion Reduced Max Accuracy relic INCREASES your starting accuracy, which reduces the time taken to get to your max accuracy (the listed accuracy). Anyone could test this. I used an SMG and it only took 2.5 secs to reach max accuracy normally (10 rounds), but with this relic it took 1.95 secs (7 rounds). I tested using fraps and watching in slow motion. To be honest, that was unnecessary as you probably don't even need to fire to agree, just equip the gun, look at the reticle, then equip the relic and look at the reticle again. Will update this page and the Hyperion page. Oh, worth mentioning that the numbers don't line up because the picture is from someone on reddit (I was too lazy to upload my own), my relic is +38.8%. Degrelescence (talk) 05:08, March 21, 2016 (UTC)